mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch
''O Deathmatch Mega Man 8-Bit, ou MM8BDM é um total de votos para o Skullstage criado por CutmanMike e pela comunidade Cutstuff. O MM8BDM pode secar completamente de um modo Crânio para parecer, agir e sentir-se como um Mega Man de 8 bits, mas em um ambiente Doom ''. Almost a year of work was put into the game. A demo version was playable at the Screwattack Gaming Convention on July 2-4, 2010 and the demo was released to the public on July 7. The full version, was released on October 8, 2010. The current version is v5d and runs on Zandronum 3.0 (forked from the Skulltag engine). Features and uniquities MM8BDM strives to unify Doom-style gaming with Mega Man's game world. * All of the graphics have been changed to 8-bit graphics. A number of new graphics were also added. The light is bright, and the same everywhere to emerges the color limitations. * The default weapon is Mega Buster for all robots. * Most weapons have been changed to fire projectiles rather than use hitbox detection. There are several weapons which use hitbox detection, though these weapons are necessary more powerful than the projectile weapons. * There are over 70 weapons the player can use; each Robot Master's weapon is in the game, as well as some others like Bass or Proto Man's busters. * Every Robot Master from Mega Man 1-8 is playable, as well as various other characters from the series like the Mega Man Killers, or Oil Man and Time Man. :* Every character has been given a number of new animation frames as well, since none of them possessed the other four angles of movement that Doom characters do. ::* In fact, all moving 2D objects have a newly-made full range of animation frames! (As well as the occasional stationary 2D object.) * A number of items in the game which the player can use to help them along. * An impressive amount of new Deathmatch levels -- 78 in total -- as well as 20 Capture The Flag stages. * A single player story mode, where the player works their way through the robot tournament, fighting computer-controlled opponents and many deadly bosses. * A friendly and helpful online community! * Surprises, secret levels, unlockables, easter eggs and much more! Single Player Mode While the primary focus of the game is on the multiplayer aspects, the game also comes equipped with a nice story mode. Much like Quake 3's single player mode, the story mode is a campaign selecting all 78 of the deathmatch levels, plus several boss arenas. Multiplayer Mode As good as the storyline is and the boss fights are in Single Player Mode, the bots leave a lot to the imagination. Thus, people looking for a balanced, aggressive, and advanced deathmatch game might consider playing online. The game also supports a majority of Skulltag's game modes without any trouble. There exists extra maps to support the CTF game modes (Including 4FCTF). Stages As stated above, there are 78 Deathmatch and 20 Capture the Flag stages. The deathmatch stages are the main attraction of the game, being arenas based on the various boss levels of Mega Man 1-8, plus fortress stages, while the CTF game mode features level inspired by Mega Man's stages; but aren't made of according to a Robot Master. Equipment Weapons As mentioned, every Robot Master's weapon has been accounted for in this game from the Rolling Cutter, a boomerang-like scissor-head, to the mighty Astro Crush, a rain of powerful meteors. There's even a few extra weapons in there to add even more variety to your gameplay experience! Items In addition to the weaponry, the game has a number of helpful items that can give players the edge over their opponents, upgrade their Mega Buster, or assist them. Enemies The only destroyable enemies placed in normal levels at this time are the 100 Watton and Dompan, both in Bright Man's level, which turn off and turn on the lights respectively. In certain boss fights, Mets -- little helmeted fellows that spit bullets at you -- can also be seen. Otherwise, the game is devoid of standard enemies. However, the vanilla game does feature a number of bosses and mini-bosses based on similar encounters found within the Mega Man universe. Chapter Bosses * Yellow Devil - Able to split its powerful into chunks and smash you to death in record time! * Guts Dozer - Massive, powerful, and able to generate Mets, this thing can slowly destroy you if you're not careful. * Doc Robot Endurance Match - Are you prepared to fight 8 Doc Robots in a row? With only one chance? * Cockroach Twins - As you enter the chamber, you're greeted by two gray robots. But just as the fight gets started, they are not the bosses! :* Metool Daddy - A giant Met stomps down and crushes them both! With its sheer size and endless supply of Mets, it's a force to be reckoned with! * Dark Man - He's back to destroy you once and for all! His force field works as a weapon and a shield. * Reprogrammed Robot Masters - Remember all those robots you beat earlier in the tournament? Well, they remember you... * Gamma - The peacekeeping robot from the past is not only back, but fully operational this time! How can you possibly stop something this powerful?! * Wily Capsule - This guy is back and is badder! Can you beat him? * Evil Energy Robot - The source of all evil in the universe, you must defeat him in a final battle in space! * King - back from mega man & bass,now he is the leader of the robot revolution! And he won't go down without a fight! Mini-Bosses In addition to the bosses, if certain requirements are met, you can fight certain mini-bosses. Beat them, and their weapon is yours for the rest of the chapter! * Enker - Fought in Chapter 2. Beat Flash Man's stage in under 5 minutes. * Punk - Fought in Chapter 4. Beat Drill Man's stage in under 5 minutes. * Ballade - Fought in Chapter 6. Beat Knight Man's stage in under 5 minutes. * Duo - An obligatory part of the story line, fought after his stage in Chapter 8. His mysterious ramblings about evil leave you quite confused... Game Credits :Italic names aren't listed in the game credits. External links * CutmanMike's Stuff: About MM8BDM * Cutstuff Message Board - MM8BDM